Inuyasha: Heroes of the Land
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: AU in a work that is ruled by two lands, one controled by humans, and one by demons, it is up to a group of heroes to save the land. T to be save


Inuyasha: Heroes of the Land

A/N- I had a friend of mine help me with this bits of this, and I am not sure if I am going to write this story, but this is at least the first chapter of it

The sun was high in the sun above her it rays shining upon her. The grass around her was a dark green as she looked out over the land that was in front of her wondering what she could do, next, and how this play of her life would turn out in the end. As she ran her delicate figures through her long dark hair she though back to what had put her in this place to begin with.

It was two week prior, and she as traveling in to the forest looking for medical herbs that she would need for her training. She was a Miko in training, and was advantaged but had a long way to go before she became a full fledged. Though none of this worried her as she travel the know path that led to the herb. As she walked she heard a high pitched yelled that sounded like it came from a wounded animal of some type. As a reaction, she moved closer to the noise, carefully making sure not to make to much noise. She stepped little by little until she was behind a large tree. She could now smell blood in the air, and knew whatever it was that was hurt was in some big trouble. Bracing herself she turned to get a look. In front of her just was a small Fox demon who was bleeding from his side, and looked to be in some great danger, she hurried to the fox not thinking to see if the attackers were still around. As luck would have it, they where not and she was not put into a dangerous spot.

Over the weeks that followed she would nurse the small fox demon back to health, but then only 5 days before, a villager found the fox in his guardian stealing fruit. To understand what came next you must first understand the world that these characters's lived in. It was a dark world of demons and humans, one where the land was split between these groups. Where the demons and humans lived at a state of constant war, where each side saw the other as vile, and cruel. One where half breeds where seen has even worse then the other side, and banished when they were born, with few exceptions. So when they villagers found the fox, they were going to put the poor little boy to death, but luckily for him, Kagome clamed responsibility for him being in the town. This did not help Kagome much but she and the fox, Shippo were speared, but banished from there homes forever, and Kagome banded from the order of the Miko, and forced to give in the clothes that showed her status as one of the band. Her mother, and grandpa cried for very long time after find out the information, and Souta her younger brother, who was in training for to become a priest tried to help Kagome prepare herself for the trip ahead of her. Over the next 5 days, the town had a so called trail, which of course found her guilty and banished her like they said they would. The rest of the time, she spent with either her family, knowing it was more then likely that she would never see either one ever again.

Then the day came, she had woken up and had a huge fancy breakfast served to her by her mother, with the help of her brother, it was a slumber meal, as each person at the table looked as though they were really at a funereal. Even her grandpa who was normally upbeat was down because of the actions. No one said a word all afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Um do you think you are going to be ok, I mean having banished daughter is not going to be easy for you, I don't think the town is going want to interact with you after what I did," Kagome said with a sad look on her face.

"She is right, the town already saw us as outsiders, now this, I think it may be wise if we just picked up and left town," Souta said with a responsible tone.

"Yes I know, it just so hard, I mean we have lived her for so long, I just don't know if we can," Kagome's mother said.

"Well I must agree with Souta, I don't think we have an option anymore, things just how they are, we must have faith, that this happened for a reason," Kagome's grandpa said with a depressed look on his face.

"Well we will deal with that later," um Souta could you go get Kagome all the stuff for the trip," Kagome's mother said, as if Kagome was just going to a friends house to spend the night.

Souta got up slowly and walked out of the room looking like he was trying to reverse time with every step, so he would not have to watch his big sister leave him for good. A bit later Souta was back downstairs with a medium sized yellow bag that had a few things that Kagome would need to live on her own with. As Kagome got up she went over to her mother and gave her a hug, the moment she did so her mother broke down crying. She then went to her grandpa, and hugged him, after that he just left the room unable to say anything.

"Well Souta take care of them for me, now," Kagome said with a weak smile on her face.

"Well of course I will, now till we meet again, and I know that will happen someday," Souta said handing Kagome her bag, with a sad smile, thinking back to better days as an little boy.

Kagome's mind was awakened from her thoughts of the past few days by a loud nose from behind her; she looked up to see Shippo throwing a small round rock at a tree near where she was sitting. He smiled, and ran up to Kagome and hugged her.

"Um, Kagome, I am sorry for causing you this trouble, I wish I could make it up," Shippo said worried that Kagome was mad at him.

"Well if you know anyone that would help in this land I have been banished to, it would help," Kagome said half jokingly, not sure what she was going to do; now she was banished.

"Oh um we could look for this old guy who lives in the dark woods, they say he is weird but, I am sure he would help us," Shippo said sounding proud of himself.

Kagome just blinked for a second, "Well, I guess that sounds like a good idea, better get moving."


End file.
